Take A Chance
by Kage Otome
Summary: Oneshot. BankotsuxKagome. He was a playboy with eyes only for her, she was an innocent girl infatuated with another, only to be hurt. Perhaps now what he had previously thought unattainable was just opposite. Attainable. If only she'd give him a chan


A/n: This One-shot is dedicated to ShihanKitsune. Hope you enjoy it.

Pairings: Kagome/Bankotsu, Jakotsu/Inuyasha. (My first attempt at Shonen-ai, It's very subtle and basically just implications)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

**Take a Chance**

By: Kage Otome

How long she stood there, she didn't know. Didn't care. Rain pelted down on her exposed skin, yet she stood there, her figure unwavering and still. Seemingly ignoring the storm raging around her, whipping blue-black locks around her small form. It seemed nothing could draw her from the pain she felt inside. Nothing. Blue-gray orbs filled with an endless amount of pain opened and she looked up at the sky. 

And laughed.

Laughed at her own foolish dreams, her pitiful heart. She laughed because she had no more tears left to cry. So she stood there in the rain laughing, a soft bittersweet laugh. And then she stopped. It was her own fault for chasing after someone that would never, could never be hers. 

Turning she walked out of the park. 

Cold.

Desolate.

And...

Alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The halls were silent as she passed. They knew what she daren't say aloud. She said nothing, her silence spoke for her. Students witnessed the new couple's intimate display in the courtyard. They noticed _her_, walking alone. And still they said nothing. What could they say about a girl normally so cheerful, so lively who was now so dead. Because of _him_.

Inuyasha.

She'd thought she loved him. She thought she was willing to spend the rest of her life with him. She was wrong. Ignoring all the pitying stares, she missed the only gaze filled with something a little softer, a little more tender. Perhaps if she pretended, this was only a dream she would wake up and everything would be as it should be. But she knew this was no dream she would wake from. This was reality and reality was cruel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched her. 

She didn't know he did. But he did. He always watched her, since the day he first transferred to this school. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, it was her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes sparkled, the way she bit her lip and played with a loose strand of hair nervously. It was _her_. But she never looked at him twice. Why would she?

After all he was just a playboy.

Or so he let everyone believe.

He'd tried so hard dating every girl he could just to forget her. Her smile. It didn't work, so he dated, again and again. And it was only now that he realized what he was doing. Trying to find a replacement for the only one who caught his eye and secretly his heart. He'd been measuring up the girls he dated against Kagome. None compared. Every time she smiled at him or laughed at a joke his heart fluttered like a bird on it's first flight.

Every time she bit her pen in contemplation while studying he fell deeper and deeper. When she glared at him angrily for stealing her pocky her eyes were alight with flames. But she never looked twice at him as a boyfriend. Not once. Just friends. Oh how he hated that phrase with a passion. Because he knew that as long as_ Inuyasha_ was in the picture there would be no chance. But now there was no Inuyasha. 

Maybe...

Just maybe he had a chance?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A slightly feminine voice filled with trepidation called.

Looking up from her sketch, she spotted the caller immediately.

Her voice was soft and weak.

I-I need to explain about Inuyasha and I-No. There is no need for explanations.I understand. She gifted the person a smile, a bit strained around the edges but a smile none the less.

You can't make your heart feel something it won't. You can't force yourself to love someone. In matters of the heart, it's about what you feel, not what you _want_ to feel or what you think you should feel. Kagome's voice was soft.

Love just is. And when you find it, hold on.Just, promise me one thing?Promise me, Jak, you'll take care of him?

Jakotsu's eyes softened a great deal. There was once a time he would've said, he hated her, Kagome. But now, he couldn't think of anyone stronger then her. If he were in her place. He didn't know if he could do the same.

I promise. 

And with that promise he was gifted with a beautiful smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was funny really. How things turned out. At first Inuyasha avoided Jakotsu like the plague. But over time Jakotsu just seemed to grow on him. And somewhere along the way, Inuyasha's feelings about the homosexual youth began to change, soften. He believed it was wrong. In an attempt to force Jakotsu away, he just pulled him closer and then he realized what he couldn't see before. Just because society viewed their relationship as wrong, the way he felt as wrong, didn't mean it was.

Kagome taught him that.

And he hurt her.

He really didn't mean to he cared for her, truly.

He just didn't love her.

Not like he loved Jak.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey stranger. Kagome looked up at the handsome boy in front of her and smiled softly at him.

Hello Bankotsu. Bankotsu took a seat next to her on the bench beneath a sakura tree. They were in full blossom, she looked so ethereal sitting there. So natural. Leaning his head back, his braid curled along the bench tickling Kagome's hand. Giggling softly, she petted the long braid absently, it felt much like kittens fur.

I heard about Inuyasha. Kagome stiffened for a moment before relaxing.

Are you all right? 

Hai. I'm fine.You sure? Bankotsu gripped her chin gently in his hand forcing her to meet his serious blue gaze. 

And she grinned cheekily at him.

He couldn't help but smile back.

So...who's the flavor of the week, Ban? Kagome joked causing him to stiffen.

What would you say if... Kagome prodded.

If I asked you out.

It was her turn to stiffen.

Ban...I, can't. Kagome stood and walked away leaving Bankotsu there, alone and in pain.

_I'm sorry Ban, I just can't. You'll hurt me. If I let you...I know I'd love you. But I just _can't._'_ Kagome thought. _I'm sorry._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Try as she might, she couldn't get him out of her head. His expression. So pained, so miserable. Shaking her head she closed her eyes and counted backwards from ten to one. How come she was feeling so horrible? She couldn't be with him. He was a playboy, a nice, smart and fun playboy. But a playboy none the less. He would be the end of her. She knew it, if she left herself, she knew she could fall in love. And then someone else, someone better would come along and he'd leave her broken and alone. She wouldn't, she couldn't let that happen.

Walking through the park she sighed deeply. It was true, she did care deeply about Bankotsu. But he had by far the longest list of heartbreaks she'd ever seen. And none of them were his. It was always _him_ that broke it off with the girls. It always made her question why? At one point he'd even dated Kagura, one of the most popular girls in school. He probably would've tried for Kikyo if she wasn't with his older brother Suikotsu. 

So...Why did she feel so bad?

Whipping around she came face to face with Bankotsu.

He looked up at her, pain etched clearly on handsome features.

I can't, Ban, someone better will come along and you'll leave me, you'll- 

He kissed her. And she forgot what she was saying.

Pinning her to a tree a few feet away was relatively easy. And he kissed her again and again. His tongue slid from his mouth to trace over the soft curve of her full lips tearing a soft sound from her. Coaxing her mouth open he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He was unprepared for the attack on his own tongue when he entered her mouth. Heat, moans and a distinct feeling of completion of something so warm and fuzzy he could've cried. She did.

Flushed and panting against his chest she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Those girls, I was only with them because I couldn't have you. He explained, All the time I was comparing them to you, and none of them matched up. All the time it was only _you_ I had eyes for. Only you. Please, give me a chance. 

Kagome's eyes glossed over with a sheen of tears. Laying her hands against his cheeks, she pulled his face towards her and kissed him again with all the repressed passion, anger, sorrow, happiness and something that could very well be love.

So I take that as a Bankotsu asked dizzy from the kiss.

Laughing for the first time in days, she sent him a beaming smile and wrapped her slender arms around her neck. And she whispered against his lips.

_Yes.  
_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: So...What did you think?


End file.
